xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha-Titanosaurus
Mecha-Titanosaurus is the robotic copy of Titanosaurus created by the Simians in one last attempt to kill Godzilla. Subtitle: Mechanical Aquatic Dinosaur (機械的な水生恐竜 Kikai-tekina suisei kyōryū) History Creation After Titanosaurus was defeated by Godzilla,his body was found in the sea by the Simians,they using what was left of Mecha-Godzilla II, they studied Titanosaurus' body and created Mecha-Titanosaurus. After they where finished with Mecha-Titanosaurus they sent him to destroy Tokyo but Godzilla approached the mecha and attacked. It was a brutal fight but finally Godzilla jammed his hand into Mecha Titanosaurus´chest,as his system failed,his energy reserves destroyed,Mecha Titanosaurus fell to the ground,his body dissapeared next day,mostly of EDF think that his dead body was retrieved by the Simians Revenge The Simians rebuild Mecha-Titanosaurus and this time the mecha is sent to Monster Island. On the Island he fights both Gorosaurus Rex and Titanosaurus. Mecha-Titanosaurus makes quick word of the Kaju and attempts to kil them. Suddenly Koji and Varan land behind him, Varan (Who was still empowered by the energy of Akahana) two engaged Mecha-Titanosaurus and after a Earth shattering battle Mecha-Titanosaurus wins, grabs the knocked out Titanosaurus and flies to Japan. Taking Titanosaurus as his hostage, Mecha-Titanosaurus takes refuge in Hiroshima. Godzilla, Goji64, and Koji all arrive to face Mecha-Titanosaurus the day after. The Mutants arrive on the Simians ships to face the invaders. Mecha-Titanosaurus fights the three heroe Kaiju as the Simians engage the Mutants. After a brutal; battle both the Simians and Mecha-Titanosaurus are on the verge of defeat, the Simian leader then reveals he has obtained the rare source of energy known as Element X. He sends it into Mecha-Titanosaurus and the mecha finds itself super charged. Mecha-Titanosaurus begins to mercilessly the Kaiju trio, the Mutants then kill the Simians. They activate the Jet Jaguar Prototype to try to help the trio, Jet Jaguar joins in and proves himself to an amazing brawler, but he is killed by Mecha-Titanosurus and thrown into the water, left for dead. Gainign consiousnees Titanosaurus joins the fray, leaping onto Mecha-Titanosaurus, punching, slashing, and ripping away at the the cyborgs back. Mecha-Titanosaurus almost kills Titanosaurus for the second time but suddenly Rodan and Varan ram him from behind, they psuh Mecha-Titanosaurus up into the air and fly with him until he they are in outer space. They throw Mecha-Titanosaurus into a boulder then blast him with all of theie weapons, Mecha-Titanosaurus grows stiff and levitates off into outerspace. Mecha-Titanosaurus vs. the Kaiju Gaurdians Mecha-Titanosaurus awakens many months later and flies back to Earth, he lands in an unknown part of Japan. Mecha-Titanosaurus leaves it a sea flames quickly, later on it is revealed that was actually K'laah's sector of Earth. K'laah builds up great fury and begins to track down Mecha-Titanosaurus. K'laah finds Mecha-Titanosaurus swimming towards Monster Island, howeever before the mecha reaches the island K'laah attacks him and throws him into outerspace. K'laah and Mecha-Titanosaurus then have a brief fight in out space, it ends once K'laah forms a drill, stabs it through Mecha-Titanosaurus' stomach, grabs him, and throws him into a star. The stare explodes and Mecha-Titanosaurus is thought dead for good this time. Several hours later Mecha-Titanosaurus awkens in asteroid feild, his armor is badly damaged and ripped but he manags to heal himself using Element X. He flies back to Earth and attacks K'laah (who sat in the rubble of his city,s till mourning the loss) Mecha-Titanosaurus beats K'laah to a pulp quickly, grabs the lantern by the legs, and slams him into the moon. Mecha-Titanosaurus flies back to Earth to be confronted by Gamera. The two battle in the skies and Gamera manages to knock Mecha-Titanosaurus to the Earth, shortly afterwards Azure arrives and uses his super speed to knock Mecha-Titanosaurus around, trying to hold him off as the other gaurdians approached. Varan, Mothra, Baragon, and Anguirus arrive. Together the six gaurdians assult Mecha-Titanosaurus, half way through the battle the last gaurdian: Manda appears, after a brief fight Mecha-Titanosaurus kills Manda by ripping him in half. The gaurdians become enraged and assult Mecha-Titanosaurus with full power, managing to leave him badly damaged. Manda's essence appears, it spreads out and goes intot he gaurdians, empowering them. With Mecha-Titanosauruas weakend Azure and Mothra get a grip on him and fly him into outerspace. The Shobijin then trap Mecha-Titanosaurus inside the Red Spark and shoot him into outer space. Using they're mystical powers the Shobijin then revive Manda and the Kaiju all return to there Earth homes. Powers/ Weapons Powers *'Lazer Eyes': *'Plasma Grenades': Mecha-Titanosaurus is able to shoot plasma granades from stomach. *'Atomic Heat Ray:' Can fire a light green atomic heat ray. *'Cyclone Tail: ' *'Extraordinary Jumper:' *'Rockets:' Mecha-Titanosaurus is able to shoot rockets from fingers and feet. *'Energy Absorbing Armor:' If the armor on Mecha-Titanosaurus' stomach is struck by energy at will Mecha-Titanosaurus can absorb it. Weakness For some reason Mecha-Titanosaurus is unable to resist a prolongued atomic ray from Godzilla. Category:Goji64 Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Villian Kaiju Category:Pages Category:Earth-64 Characters Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Robots